Ai Kotoba
by That-other-dude
Summary: Takuya struggles to tell Izumi how he feels about her. Will he do it today? Crappy summary.


A/n: hey everybody. This is my first time uploading a story onto . It may not be that good since this is my first time writing something like this (since most of the time I have to write essays) so please have a read. As for the title, I got it from a song I listen to. And if you know the meaning in Japanese, good for you! I just thought it'd be suitable.

Brackets are in story comments where as square brackets are mine. Anyway, enjoy!

Ai Kotoba

The song played from Takuya's alarm which woke him up. Angry at getting up so early, he slammed his hand onto the alarm to turn it off only to realise that it had been playing one of his favourite songs.

"Aww crap. Why do I have to get up so early?" Mumbled Takuya.

He went to the bathroom to start brushing his teeth. Thankfully Shinya was still asleep which meant he didn't have to fight to use the bathroom (9 days out of 10 resulted in a sore head and lots of cussing from both sides). While he was in the bathroom, he decided to relieve himself before taking a shower.

After showering, he went into his bedroom to pick out his outfit for the day. This consisted of a red hoodie, yellow T-shirt and some camo shorts. He also had his signature goggles on his head. He then headed down to get some breakfast just as Shinya was entering the bathroom. Takuya gave him a dirty look as he walked past.

"Mom! What's for breakfast?" Takuya asked as he came down the stairs.

"Eggs, toast, bacon and pancakes. Get them while they're hot" replied his mother.

Takuya took a bit of everything and poured himself a glass of orange juice just as Shinya came into the dining room. While Takuya was eating, he remembered something. "By the way mom, I'm going out today" mentioned Takuya.

"Oh really? With who?" Asked his mother.

"The usual. Kouji, Kouichi, Tomoki, Junpei and-"

"His crush Izumi!" Exclaimed Shinya.

Takuya turned red and told Shinya to shut up. The truth was, he really did have a crush on Izumi. She seemed to be the only one who didn't know about Takuya's crush on her for Takuya never said anything when she was around. But when she wasn't with the guys, Takuya would ramble on and on about her...until someone begged him to stop or someone (Kouji) hit his head.

Most of them were fine with Takuya and Izumi being together, but there was a fair bit of resistance from Junpei (he only agreed because Kouji kept on slapping his head and the others agreed to take him to a chocolate factory. No, not Charlie's factory).

"Alright. Just make sure you get back before dinner." Said His mother.

"Yes!" Shouted Takuya. "Thanks mum! See you later!"

"Have fun! And stay out of trouble!" Said his mum as he was walking out of the house.

The reason why Takuya was meeting up with his friends early on a Saturday morning? He wanted to tell Izumi how he felt towards her. He agreed after being pestered by his friends to tell Izumi even though he didn't want to (Kouji was the main one who pestered him. Junpei was happy with Takuya not telling Izumi he loved her).

However, there was a small problem. No scratch that, make that a big problem. Takuya didn't have the courage to tell Izumi up front. Nor did he want anyone else to do it for him, definitely not Junpei. Izumi would probably think that they're joking, or if Junpei were to tell Izumi, Takuya was afraid of Junpei convincing Izumi to go out with him and not Takuya (although the chances of Izumi going out with him was slim, it was still possible, argued Takuya).

Nevertheless, he was determined to tell Izumi that he really liked her. The gang had arranged to meet up at 10:30 by the entrance to the park (how cliché). For once, Takuya was early and was now waiting for his friends to turn up.

Seeing as none of his friends had turned up, there was nothing else for him to do other than to stand there and wait. People around him were staring at him suspiciously like he was some sort of criminal even if he wasn't. That was when Takuya realised that he was loitering and probably looked suspicious [you got that right].

Soon after Takuya got the dirty look from the public, two of his friends showed up. Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi Kimura, the twins of the group.

The two walked up to Takuya, each with a different face. Kouichi's face had a happy grin slapped across his face while Kouji almost looked like he was sulking, which he probably was.

"Hey Takuya" greeted Kouichi.

"Yo. What's with him?" Asked Takuya while discretely gesturing towards Kouji as if not wanting to provoke him [XD].

"Oh him? He's just pissed cos he fell off the bed and hit his head."

"Bite me" said Kouji.

Takuya and Kouichi laughed at his comment.

"So when are the others coming?" Asked Takuya.

"They should be coming soon. They were on their way when I rang them" answered Kouichi.

They stood around waiting for the others to show up. However, this had the consequence of making them look even more suspicious. Couples avoided them, and parents kept their children within a five meter radius of the boys. One could almost say the three boys were criminals judging on how the public reacted towards them.

Luckily, they didn't have to wait too long before the rest of their friends arrived.

Junpei and Tomoki were the first to arrive. The boys were busy greeting each other when Izumi arrived.

The boys looked at her just as a small gust of wind blew. They could not help but stare at her with their mouths wide open.

Kouji was the first to recover. "Hey snap out of it guys. It's only Izumi."

"Yea, but she's so-" started Junpei.

Kouji gave him a mean look that instantly shut Junpei up.

Wow, thought Takuya. She looks beautiful.

"Hey guys" said Izumi with a smile. "Nice to see you all." She turned towards Takuya.

"Hey Takuya. I'm surprised you got up so early." Teased Izumi.

Takuya blushed slightly due to how close he was to her. "Oh yea? Well I'm not that lazy."

"Actually, you are." Mentioned Kouichi. "Most of the time, you wake up around noon."

Hoots of laughter erupted from everyone.

"Alright, what should we do?" Said Kouichi after the laughter died down.

"I dunno. But I heard that a chocolate factory opened up somewhere around here." Said Kouji, winking at Kouichi.

As soon as he heard this, Junpei was at Kouji's feet begging him to take him there. "Can you take me there Kouji? I'll be your personal servant!" Junpei was just about ready to do anything to go to the factory.

Kouji smirked. "Alright. But you better not forget what you said."

"Yes! Anything you say!"

"Ok. We'll be going now." Said Kouji. "We'll be back soon." And with that, he was instantly dragged off by Junpei.

"Sooo, what do we do now?" Asked Takuya.

"I heard there was an arcade close by." Offered Kouichi.

"Really?" Exclaimed a very excited Tomoki. "Can you take me there Kouichi?"

"Sure."

"Do you need us to go as well?" Asked Takuya.

"No need." Said Kouichi. "We'll be back soon."

"Alright, have fun."

"We will, Takuya-oniichan!" Shouted Tomoki as he ran off with Kouichi on his tail.

That left Takuya and Izumi alone in the park where anything could happen, from a rabid dog chewing on someone's leg to random hippos dropping out of the sky.

"Sooo, what should WE do?" Asked Izumi.

"Actually," started Takuya. "There's something I want to say to you.

Izumi looked at Takuya who's face was red.

"Alright. What do you want to say?"

"..."

"Takuya!"

"Fine fine!" Said Takuya. He paused. This next bit took every bit of courage he had.

"What I want to say is..." [Takuya quit stalling!] "that I love you."

Izumi froze at that. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"I love you." Said Takuya. "I've always loved you. Ever since we first time we met, I've started to develop feelings for you. I thought it was nothing but I was wrong. Turns out this feeling was love. Izumi Orimoto, I love you."

Izumi said and did nothing, but her thoughts raced like an idol trying to get away from rabid shippers. He loves me? No way! Oh my god! This is the best day of my life!

Takuya took the silence as rejection and started walking away. [why is it always like this? Too cliché] But he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned around only to have his lips smashed by something warm and wet. Turned out they were Izumi's lips. Only now did he realise that she was kissing him. HIM! The guy she slapped when they fell down the hole. The guy she hit on the head with a block. But none of that mattered because they were sharing the sweetest the world has seen.

After what seemed like eternity [*cough* 3 seconds *cough*], the kiss broke up.

"I love you too, Takuya," confessed Izumi.

This caused Takuya to become giddy inside. He became the happiest boy alive [no, not that sort of happy].

They stayed there with their noses touching each other's and smiling like they were the happiest couple in the world, which they probably were.

That was when the others came back from their *trip*. Convenient, ne?

Junpei could not believe what he was seeing. He threw up the chocolate he ate into the bucket and threw it away. He could not help but look onto the couple with his eyes twitching.

The other three stood to the side looking on the couple.

"Finally, he's done it" said Kouji. "Took him long enough."

"Hey, just be glad he did" said Kouichi.

"Hey, where'd Junpei go?" Asked Tomoki.

There was a note, saying that he left to go complain to the author about something.

The three all looked at each other. They shrugged.

Takuya and Izumi stayed where they were, in each other's embrace, while the sun set behind them.

~END~


End file.
